Just Like a Fairy Tale
by Blood-Drain-Angel
Summary: Kai is the most popular guy at Metropolis High. Kat is the biggest outcast. What happens when a bet brings these two worlds together? And what happens when the worlds collide? You'll have to read to find out. KaiOC


**Bloodeh: **Now, before we begin, I must say this. Kai is obviously going to be out of character since this is a normal high school story. But I'm sure you already guessed that he would be.

Also, this story is semi-based off _A Cinderella Story_ in these ways.

1) Kat's father died, has evil step mom and step sisters.

2) Kat is rather low on popularity charts, as Kai is very high.

3) Kat works at a diner.

4) Hilary's the popular cheerleader.

5) Kat lives in the attic, and her father's will is no where to be found.

6) Kai wants to go to college, but his grandfather has other plans.

7) May be some other similarities I can't think of right now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I only own Kat and other OCs.

**Meet the OC!**

**Name: **Katerina "Kat" Jones

**Gender: **Female

**Skin Tone: **Peach

**Age: **17

**Hair:** Golden blonde, up to mid back, numerous layers, bangs usually cover eyes or swept to side.

**Eyes:** Ocean Blue

**Height:** 5'5"

**Weight:** 92 lbs.

**Just Like a Fairy Tale**

**Chapter One**

**The Bet**

" Kat, you better wake up this instant!" Katerina's step mother, Colleen, yelled in to Kat's ear.

" But... Colleen... it's way too early." Kat complained, looking at her alarm clock, reading only 5:30AM.

" So? If you want a ride with your sisters, I suggest you hurry up and get ready!" Colleen crossed her arms over her chest.

" Please, mother. Let her sleep. She can drive herself to school." Kat's step sister, Anna, said, walking up staires.

Kat's other step sister, Lana, walked up after her eldest sister by 6 minutes and 36 seconds. " Besides, it's social suicide to drive HER to school." Lana pointed out.

" Yeah, Kat's a major loser! Let her do what she wants, as long as it doesn't involve US!" Anna nodded.

" Okay, girls. What ever you like." Colleen said sweetly to her daughters. She then turned back to Kat. " KAT! I want you to work after school today! And whether you're late to school or not, it doesn't concern me! Now we're leaving, good bye, Kat!" and the three were off.

_An hour and a half later..._

" KAT! WAKE UP, MISS KATERINA! FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! SENIOR YEAR!" Katerina Jones's best friend, Elizabeth, called, running up the staires. Liz was free to come in, because the family rarely ever locked their door.

Elizabeth opened the bedroom door and crept towards the radio alarm clock. She then blasted the music on.

A patch of blonde poked out from under the blue comforters, and a small groan could be heard. " I'm up, I'm up!" Kat exclaimed and threw the sheets off of herself. " Ugh." she muttered and crawled out of bed. " Get outta here while I change." Kat then shoved her brunette friend out of her room.

Kat pulled on a navy blue tight fitting tee which slightly showed her stomach, a pair of beige slightly baggy capris, and black and white All Star Converse. Kat ran out of her room and to her bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, washed her face, then brushed her hair. Kat decided to sweep her bangs to the side today. She placed her navy baseball cap on her head, and walked back down staires.

Liz looked at Kat. " We are such losers." she muttered.

" I think I know that already." Kat rolled her eyes. " But why'd you just say it randomly?"

" 'Cause we aren't like those other girls. We don't really try to impress anyone. Like, how a girl would make sure her first day outfit is great... well, we just don't care. Y'know?" Liz explained. Liz was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a red hoodie, and she had her hair in a high pony tail.

Kat shrugged. " Never really noticed. But I never really care, either." she stated. " So, we're taking my baby, right?" Kat said as she grabbed her keys from the coffee table. By 'baby' she meant her car.

Liz nodded. " Yup."

" Then c'mon, bebe." Kat said before walking outside. She locked the door behind Elizabeth and they both hopped over the car door and in to the old school porshe converdable.

They drove off, radio blasting some heavy metal rock music.

Kat pulled in to the parking lot and searched her back seat for her backpack. Finally finding the black messenger bag, she pulled it on to her shoulder. She examined the numerous pins on it, before getting out of the car.

Liz grabbed her navy Swiss Gear backpack and stepped out of the car.

Kat sighed and the two girls walked in to the court yard. School didn't start for another hour or so. They both sat down at a table.

Suddenly, a boy with ash black hair and red tips sat down beside Kat, hair covering his right eye like always. " How's my favorite chickities doing?" he asked.

" Hey Skylar." Liz and Kat said in unison.

" New school year, huh?" Skylar asked as he bit in to an apple that somehow appeared in his hand.

" Mhm. I wonder if anything's changed since last year." Kat said, looking around.

Liz looked around as well. She then stopped, looking at a huge group of students. The populars. " Ugh. No. Kai Hiwatari is still looking like the conceited sexy jerk he is. And his possie is still as snobby and clingy as ever." Liz rolled her eyes.

" Ew. Kai. The name makes me wanna gag." Kat pretended to choke herself.

Skylar snickered. " But, Liz. I know you still have a crush on him." he told her.

Liz blushed slightly. " Just a little, though! I hate him for being popular and mean... but I like him for being so damn appealing!"

" Not to mention you kind of want revenge for him breaking your heart freshman year." Kat added as she snatched the apple from Skylar's grasp and took a bite out of it.

" Shut up! I said to never talk about that again! UGH!" Liz pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

" I think you still love him." Kat smirked.

" I DON'T! I HATE KAI!" Liz yelled at the top of her lungs.

A built figure crept up behind Liz. " Is that so?" he asked, arching a brow.

Liz growled. " STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted, and walked off.

Kat stood up. Oh how she despised Kai. She wished he would just jump in a ditch and rot. " Piss off." she stated and walked past Kai, following Liz.

" Seems not everyone loves you, Hiwatari." Skylar said as he followed the two girls.

Kai blinked, as his clique quickly surrounded him.

" Hey, dude. I think Liz still likes you. Too bad you think she's a homo." one boy, named Brooklyn, scoffed.

The other boys snickered.

" What I'd like to know is why in the world did you break up with Hilary this morning?" another boy, Ray, questioned.

Kai shrugged. " She just wasn't good enough for me. Not to mention she always wants her way. And we all know it's my way, or the high way."

" And you kicked her to the high way!" all the boys chorused.

Kai nodded.

" It's not like it's a big deal. I mean... you're Kai! You could get any girl in this whole school!" another, named Tyson, exclaimed.

" Well... except for Katerina. Kai would never get her to like him. Doesn't matter what he does, that's one girl not even Kai can please. " a blonde, named Max, joined the conversation.

" Who says?" Kai retorted, giving one of his famous glares to Max. " I could have her eating out of the palm of my hand if I wanted her to."

" Actually, I have to agree with Max on this one. I really don't think you have what it takes, Kai." Mystel sighed.

" I say that I do." Kai snapped. He really disliked being doubted or saying he couldn't do something.

" Well then, let's just see if you can live up to your words..." a red haired Russian stated, one of Kai's best friends of all time.

" What are you talking about, Tala?" Kai asked, a bit of curiosity in his voice.

" What I'm talking about... is a bet. I bet that you can't get Kat to become your girl friend. And she has to SAY it. She has to say that she is officially, and glad to be, your girl friend." Tala crossed his arms.

Kai gave a small, unnoticable gulp. " How much are you betting?" he asked. He wasn't going to do this if the reward wasn't worth his time.

Tala smirked. " 15 grand." he replied.

" I'll pay 15 grand, too!" Ray said.

" Me three!" Max exclaimed.

" Same here." Brooklyn nodded.

And soon, the whole group would give Kai 15 grand each if he could pull it off. He knew that it was a lot. But he and his friends were rich.

But there was a problem... Kai wanted to go to college... but his grandfather will not allow this. His grandfather wants Kai to take over the family business. Meaning if Kai was going to college, he had to pay tuition himself. Either that or get a full scholarship, which was highly doubtful. So this bet could help a great amount.

Kai nodded. " I'll do it." he stated. " How long do I have?" he questioned.

Tala looked at the other boys, as if discussing the time period through mind reading or something. He then looked back at Kai. " I think three months is enough. Maybe even four if you're doing THAT bad." he replied.

" Wait... what do I do if I lose?" Kai asked.

" Hm..." Tala didn't really want to take money from Kai, so he did the next best thing. " You have to do whatever we ask... for two whole months. So do we have a deal?" Tala stuck out his right hand.

Kai nodded. " Deal." he stuck out his right hand as well, and the two teens shook. The bet was final.

" Well, then lover boy... I think you should get to work!" Tyson shouted.

Kai glared at Tyson before taking at deep breathe. He quickly walked to the other side of the court yard where he saw Kat, alone, sitting under a willow tree. She was scribbling on her sketch book.

Kat was too busy drawing the peaceful scene to notice Kai comming towards her, but once he was six feet away, she noticed his presence. Kat closed her sketch book and sighed, annoyed. " What do you want?" she looked up at Kai.

" I want you." Kai said smoothely.

" Excuse me?" Kat said.

" I think you heard me. I want you. I'm giving you the honor of going to a movie and dinner with me." Kai explained.

Kat stayed silent.

" Okay, fine. And maybe we can go to the beach after that and do a little something something." Kai smirked.

Kat's eyes widened in disbelief.

Kai's smirk grew. She already wantd him, or so he thought.

Kat stood up and walked to Kai and... WHAM!

She punched Kai right in the eye, and rather hard, too. " PERVERT!" she yelled and grabbed her sketch book. She then stormed off, mumbling curses.

Suddenly, everything went black, and Kai fell unconsious.

Kai awoke an hour later in the clinic with an ice pack on his now black eye. Kai looked around. It wasn't a dream, that actually happened.

Maybe the guys were right. Maybe this would be a challenge. Maybe Kai couldn't get any girl he pleased.

This was going to be harder than planned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bloodeh: **M'mkay. So, that was the first chapter. I hope you liked it!

Review, and I'll update as soon as possible!

**P.S.: **No flames for this story either, por favor.

Kthnksbai.

**exx**.**ohh**. **_Bloodeh_**


End file.
